Mortal Kombat X: Spawn vs Shinnok
by MetalGaiden96
Summary: Seeing as how Spawn is still currently rumored to appear in MKX as a guest DLC character, I figured I'd write a short little story of how I think his fight with Shinnok and ending would go in the Traditional Ladder mode. Even if Spawn doesn't appear in MKX, it's still just a cool thing to imagine. Not my best, but still good. Hope you enjoy!


Spawn entered the Jensei Chamber by way of teleportation, as a green necroplasmic mist emitted off of him. On the other side of the room, another being entered, the fallen Elder God known as Shinnok rose from the ground within the grasp of immense skeleton, as dark mist surrounded him from within, and the skeleton hands sunk back into the ground as his glowing red gaze met the Hellspawn's.

 **Shinnok** : "Al Simmons."

In one swift motion, he dispersed the array of smoke from around his being, as Spawn stopped in his tracks, as his eyes emitted a green glow and his tattered red cloak moved around his figure organically.

 **Spawn** : "I've come to put an end to this."

Shinnok then took his fighting stance.

 **Shinnok** : "Oh an end is near indeed."

In that moment, the former god's hands began to glow as his moved his his hands in a upwards motion, making three fireballs shoot up from the ground, Spawn quickly teleported out of the path of the fireballs, and reappeared behind Shinnok, before blasting him in the back with a blast of necroplasam. The god grunted in pain as he quickly turned and charged at him with his shoulder, knocking Spawn down before standing back up, and rushing towards Shinnok, and delivering a combination a blows, which included a kick to the stomach, a backhand to the face with his spiked gauntlet, and a uppercut to finish. Blood splattered across the ground as the two beings continued their battle. Shinnok using his skeleton hands to flick the Hellspawn away, and slam him down a few times, while Spawn used his teleportation to his advantage, and caught him with a few strikes, his mystical chains swinging away rapidly as they struck Shinnok all around his body.

Eventually, Spawn beat Shinnok into submission, but Shinnok wasn't through just yet, as he gripped the amulet that was attached to his chest, and pulled it off, as he held it towards the Jensei and absorbed all of it's energy into the amulet before standing up with amulet hovering before him. "Tremble before me, as I absorb Earthrrealm's power." The amulet then clung to the God's abdomen, and a surge of energy traveled throughout his body as he was then transformed into a powerful corrupted being, known as Corrupt Shinnok.

Wasting little time, Spawn immediately blasted the creature with a beam of necrolasam directed towards it's chest, which did made it's mark, but Shinnok didn't budge, as he rushed towards Spawn, striking with three powerful blows to his midsection, before uppercutting him into the air. Spawn was dazed, but got right back up, as his chains wrapped around the being, and proceeded to slam him down, before the Hellspawn raised his hand upwards to blast the the corrupted creature with another beam of necroplasam, nailing him directly in the face. Shinnok then stood back up and proceeded to fire a large blast of hellfire from his chest, which Spawn blocked with his cloak.

The battled continued, but evidently, once again Spawn gained the upper hand, as he caught the corrupted god with a powerful blast of necroplasma, which dazed him long enough for Spawn to leap towards him, and grab the amulet which was was housed in his abdomen, twisting it, and ripping it out, as Shinnok stumbled back and fell to the ground screaming and trembling in agony, as the built up energy proceeded to leave his body and scatter out, he laid dormant for a moment, before the energy was absorbed back into his body once more, this time levitating him up and over surging him with so much energy until he exploded into pieces.

Ending:

 **MKX Narrator** : The Hellspawn once known as Al Simmons, had successfully defeated Shinnok and single-handedly saved Earthrrealm. Although for Spawn, this victory was bitter sweet, as he felt this was nothing but another distraction, a distraction that wouldn't benefit him in the least of finding his wife...or so he thought. While returning to his familiar back alleys Spawn encountered another hellish warrior whom he had previously faced before, who was damned to a life of a eternal servitude like he was. Scorpion too knew the suffering of manipulation and loosing a family, so he offered Spawn a chance at retribution. Together he and Scorpion traveled to the Netherrealm by use of Shinnok's amulet, and unleashed their full-power upon the forces of Hell and decimated their ranks in their wake. Hopeful that by doing so, they would soon find his wife and unborn son who's souls being held there.


End file.
